Pokémon the Series: Blaze & Aqua
by MattVRox0525
Summary: This is a fan-made season of Pokémon that is based on a newly discovered region, named Matinus. In this region, Ash encounters new Pokémon, new places, but some people he knew in the past. (Not Misty and Brock!)


**_Pokémon the Series: Blaze and Aqua_**

 _Chapter 1: Matinus!_

As Ash walked through the airport with Greninja and Pikachu, he was ecstatic to be in the region. "This is so cool! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his yellow Pokémon, as it nodded its head in agreement. "Greninja, how 'bout you? What do you think?" Ash asked his Greninja. The Ninja Pokémon said yes in its own language. "Alright, let's go, you guys!" Ash told his Pokémon, and they began to run to the exit. Greninja ended up smelling a familiar odor. It smelled like a cookie. Pikachu smelled it too. "Pika?" The 'mon said, puzzled. "Huh? What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu ran towards the odor, and learned that the odor was the famous Lumiose Galette. Pikachu and Greninja stared in awe, as Ash walked up to the salesman. "May I get a Lumiose Galette, please?" He asked the man. "Sure! Here you go." The man picked up a Lumiose Galette in a napkin, and handed it the Ash. "Thanks!" He said, as he payed the man a dollar. He split the cookie into three equal pieces, and gave 2 to Pikachu and Greninja. He ate the last piece. "That was so good!" Ash exclaimed, as he rubbed his belly. He wasn't full, however. He needed more. So he went to buy Hoenn's Lava Cookie. He ate the cookie, and it tasted good. Ash was full now. He decided to go into Matinus. He ran towards the exit, but someone grabbed his shoulder. "Hello, Ash. It's been a while."

"WHAT? Serena! It's been a while!" Ash told Serena, grinning. "How are the showcases going?" Ash asked his old friend from Kalos. "Oh, good. How about training?" She asked back. "Well, all I can say is I'm in a new region!" Ash told her. "I'm gonna take it slowly this time. I wanna win the Matinan League!" Ash said to Serena. "Well, walk out that door to get started!" Serena informed him. After hearing this, Ash walked out of the door, and started his journey through Matinus.

"I see that the twerp has met up with the twerpette!" Meowth said to Jessie and James. "Yes, I know." James told Team Rocket's Meowth that had learned to talk. The backstory? Search it on YouTube, should come up. "Kyuuuu!" Jessie's Mimikyu screeched in anger of seeing Pikachu, its arch-nemesis. "Mimikyu, help us capture that Pikachu!" Jessie commanded her Mimikyu. "Kyuuuu!" It obeyed without a single question. It jumped towards Pikachu, more stealthy than Greninja. It grabbed Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder with a Shadow Claw. "Pikaaa!" Pikachu screamed, surprised and scared. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled for his Pokémon. "Oh no!" Serena yelled as well. They chased after Pikachu.

"Nice work, Mimikyu!" Jessie praised her clothed Pokémon. She gave it a piece of a Lava Cookie she had bought. "Kyuuuuu!" It munched happily on the cookie. "Hey!" Ash yelled at Team Rocket, angrily. "Why, hello, twerp and twerpette! Especially you, twerpette! It's been a while!" Meowth spoke. "Give Pikachu back!" Ash demanded. "Or we'll take him back by force!" Serena added, as she fished her Pokéball out of her bag. "Let's go, Mimikyu!" Jessie commanded her Mimikyu. The Pokémon, however, disobeyed without question. "Oh, yeah." Jessie said. She just remembered that her Mimikyu only attacks Ash if Pikachu is there. But Pikachu was kidnapped. So, Mimikyu wouldn't fight. "Whyyyyy?" Jessie groaned. "Let's go!" Ash was ready to fight.

"I'll fight for you, Jessie! Go, Mareanie!" James supported his teammate as he threw his Pokémon's ball. His Mareanie put its ten tentacles over James' head when it came out, poisoning James. When James is poisoned, he looks like a Mareanie. "Use...Sludge Bomb…" James said weakly. Mareanie nodded, and shot little explosive sludges out of its mouth. The sludges hit Greninja, but didn't leave a mark. "Greninja! Let's power up!" Ash commanded, as a veil of water arose over Greninja. He came out as Ash Greninja. "Use Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled, as Greninja jumped up. It grabbed the shuriken on its back and threw it. It hit Mareanie, inflicting massive damage. "Mimikyu, attack!" Jessie was poking her Pokémon, but it started to munch slower so Jessie would stop bothering it.

"Spike Cannon, Mareanie!" James demanded, as Mareanie spinned. Its tentacles emitted spikes that impaled Greninja. Ash screamed in pain, and covered his arm. When Greninja becomes Ash Greninja, the two share pain. "Night Slash!" Ash-Greninja created a dark kunai and slashed Mareanie. It collapsed and fainted. "Noooo!" James yelled in despair. Greninja ran to the cage that contained Pikachu, and cut it open. "Pikachu!" The Pokémon cried happily. "Pikachu, you're free!" Ash cried to Pikachu. Hearing those words, Mimikyu gulped the cookie down, and looked at Pikachu. "Braixen, help out!" Serena called out her Braixen. "Braix!" The Fox Pokémon said as it flowed out.

"Shadow Claw, Mimikyu!" Jessie ordered as Mimikyu revealed a dark claw from under its cloth. It slashed Braixen with power. "Fire Blast, Braixen!" Serena called out. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash ordered his Pikachu. Braixen's powerful Fire Blast hit first, but dealt no damage because of Mimikyu's disguise. This created an opening for Pikachu to strike with a super effective Iron Tail. "Kyuuuu!" Mimikyu wailed. However, the Pokémon wasn't giving up. It wanted to beat Pikachu once again. It formed a ball of shadows, and lunged it at Pikachu. Pikachu was in pain now. "Braixen, Flamethrower!" Serena commanded, as Braixen fired a beam of fire. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt! And Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Pikachu fired a beam of electricity. And Greninja tossed the shuriken on its back. The trio of attacks hit with great power. Mimikyu fainted. "Why?" Jessie yelled.

Out of the trees, a pink and black bear with headband-like ears and a raccoon tail popped out. It was Bewear. Bewear picked Team Rocket up and trekked away with them. "NOOO!" Jessie yelled. "Deja vu!" James yelled after. "What's up with this!?" All three members of Team Rocket shouted as Bewear carried them off. "We fought them off!" Ash cheered. "We should go outside!" Serena suggested. So, they returned Greninja and Braixen, Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder, and the duo walked into the region of Matinus.

 **Episode 2: Quill you Battle Me?**

"Man, I wonder what new Pokémon I will find!" Ash said, excited. He was jumping off the walls (of his) to be in Matinus. They were trekking through a meadow. All of a sudden, Pikachu spotted some peculiar blades of grass that were longer than the rest. "Pika?" The small Pokémon said, bewildered. "Huh? What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked, hiding his nervous feelings. Pikachu ran up to the grass and touched it. It screeched in pain. "Wha-oh no, Pikachu! You OK, bud?" Ash asked, surprised and unable to conceal the worriness. His Pikachu cried on the floor holding its hand. It was injured badly. "Oh no-that grass must be fake!" Ash cried. "IS THAT'S ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT? PIKACHU IS CRYING! COME ON, ASH! USE THAT HANDSOME BRAIN OF YOURS!" Serena scolded Ash. "Brains are handsome?"

At the Youngblossom Town Pokémon Center, the Matinus Nurse Joy healed up Ash's Pokémon. "Thank you!" Ash praised the nurse. He walked back to the grass. "Is that a Pokémon?" Ash asked. He whipped out his Pokédex he bought in the airport. "No data." The dex said. "Man...guess it's new! Pikachu, go!" Pikachu refused to fight because of past events. "Ok, Greninja!" Ash changed his mind. The Ninja Pokémon threw a shuriken spawned from its legs. They hit the grass. All of a sudden, a Pokémon pops out of the ground. It looks like a hedgehog with grass quills. It fired some quills off its back. They hit Greninja, a super effective hit. "What was that move?" Ash questioned. "Heeerrb!" The opposing Pokémon squealed. "Let's check it out now!" He whipped the Dex out again. "Herblet, the Grass Hedgehog Pokémon. For self defense, it burrows underground, only exposing the grass looking quills. People and Pokémon alike will mistake these quills for grass." The Dex explained.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!" He commanded. The Greninja's arms and legs glowed white, and he ran toward Herblet. He punched Herblet-on his quills. Greninja was in pain. "I need to throw a ball!" Ash thought to himself. He fished a Pokéball from his bag and threw it at Herblet. "You can do it! You can do it, Ash!" Serena cheered. The Pokéball missed because Herblet burrowed in the ground. "Come on! Please!" Ash begged. Herblet shook its head. It was adamant. Ash threw another ball. This time it hit. However, Herblet broke free. Again. The little Pokémon fired more quills. Ash, still curious about the move, whipped the Dex out. "Quill Blade, an explosive Grass type move, and the signature Move of Herblet. This Move hits 2-5 times, and every hit grows more powerful." The Dex informed Ash. "Useful move! Greninja, Night Slash!" Greninja cut right through the blades. However, Herblet was an intelligent Pokémon. It had used the smoke from the explosion as an opening! It jumped through the smoke and used Quill Blade. The blades hurt Greninja, causing it to faint. "Noooo!" Ash cried. This Herblet was too strong.

"Pikachu, please!" He pleaded to his Pikachu. After 2 minutes and 48 seconds (new record), Pikachu finally obeyed. The only reason Herblet stayed around was to watch Ash fail to convince Pikachu to fight. "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released electricity from its cheeks. The electricity was ineffective. "What?" Ash whipped the Dex out. "Herblet is a Grass and Ground type Pokémon." "Wooow. It's ground type." Ash facepalmed. "Use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. Pikachu surrounded itself with power, and charged at Herblet with full speed. However, Herblet came prepared. Sort of. It attempted to dig under the ground. However, Pikachu bombarded Herblet with its Speed, and hit it. Herblet could barely stand. Poor thing. "Go, Pokéball!" Ash yelled as he threw a ball at Herblet. The ball hit, and Herblet was sealed inside. The ball shook, and stopped. Herblet was caught! "Yes!" Ash cheered. "I can use that Quill Blade!" Ash said. "Congratulations!" Serena congratulated Ash. So, after making a new friend, Ash and Serena walked through the meadow.


End file.
